Green Horn
by Darkness mind
Summary: Follow in the footsteps of a looter whose nickname is Blind Sniper.


A/N: I would like to point out before anyone starts to read that the character I am using is not my avatar character in Dead Frontier. The gender is changed to female instead of male. Other then that I hope you enjoy this story and I will try my best in writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Frontier or anything that is included in this game. The rightful owner of this MMO is Adminpwn, I just own this story ideas.

Zombie list in order of appearance in the game:

Gray zombies

Purple zombies/crows

Red zombies

Fat red zombies/red long arms

Green zombies, show up at random

Behemoth

* * *

Chapter one: "Lovely, crows!"

"Shit! Shit shit shit! Why did I have to alert the horde!? Why!?" a woman groaned to herself as she ran. Wearing a brown bomber jacket, a black sports armor that had green strips, blue jeans, and boots this woman was running for her life. Behind her were zombies that looked almost purplish and charred chasing after her. Moaning as they knew this looter was doomed. With another groan the woman pushed her legs forward while trying not to lose her balance. "All I wanted to do was loot a few dead spots and be done, but then me and my smart idea of killing a few zombies turned into a death match! Genius Blind, just flipping genius." Twisting her head so she would be able to look behind her the horde grew in size. It was now followed by what folks in Nastya's hideout gray zombies. These zombies were weaker then their family members the charred zombies but that didn't make them any less annoying. She huffed out in anger as she turned a corner. The horde followed behind hoping that she would mess up. "And this is why I get grief about my nickname. Blind Sniper, killed by gray zombies. She must have been really blind!" Blind Sniper was her nickname but her real name was Nikki. It isn't clear as to how she earned the nickname but it stuck and came with its fair share of jokes. But now was not the time to think about the jokes. Now was the time to run.

Turning down another corner Nikki was nearing the exit to the purple zone. Her eyes lit up as she saw the straightaway from Derwillmill Heights. If she could just exit the heights and go to West Foxston she would be in the clear. Her spirit was lifted for only a few seconds until a caw caused her to turn her head. She could see the horde growing in numbers but could also see five crows up in the air. Crows, one of the most deadly creatures. It wasn't for their attack strength but for the fact that they can get in the way, giving enough time for any zombies near by to attack the looter. She gave out another groan again before shouting out "Lovely, crows! What's next a green zombie!?" Nikki couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she running away from a horde of gray and purple zombies but she also had to run away from crows.

Her only choice was to run like a bat out of hell. If she had a gun her chances of fighting back would be slightly better, but she picked to stay with melee weapons and was armed with a saber, a kris knife, and what caused all this mess a chainsaw.

Her lungs were now on fire as she pushed herself to run the straightaway. Reaching for the clip that held her chainsaw she unbuckled it which caused a change in weight. The chainsaw which was before pounding at her duffle bag was now a missile bouncing off the ground and knocking over a few of the zombies. This also caused Nikki to nearly slam face first in the pavement since she was use to the weight. Placing her hands in front of her Nikki pushed her body up and continued to run. All the while curse at herself for blowing $3000 dollars on a chainsaw. "Get the chainsaw! It will help you in the long run! Ha, my ass it helped! I'm running away from a horde because of that thing! $3000 dollars gone in one turn! I'm going to need a beer after this mess." Looking up at the sky for a few moments Nikki wondered to herself if she did anything wrong in her past life. The horde continued to moan but luckily a few of the purple zombies left the chase. No one knew why but it was like an invisible barrier that divided up the zombies. The gray zombies had their own zones that started near the entrance of the inner city, the purple zombies were just a few blocks off, and to anyone that felt brave or stupid the red and green zones were past the purple zones. But this was no time to ponder as to why each zombie had their own zones Nikki was finally at the end of the straightaway.

Slowing down to a jog now the gray zombies were a piece of cake compared to having both gray, purple, and crows. The gray zombies that were in the horde were now slowly lumbering towards Nikki, moaning for food. She gave out a slight laugh as the sight of an open white door greeted her. With a small smile Nikki jogged into the building which was thankfully a public toilet. A public toilet was a looters best friend since it was a temporary safe house. It included a computer, a cot, and some food. Walking into the public toilet Nikki could see that there were only three gray zombies in the building. Two fat male's and one child. Taking a deep breath in Nikki pulled out her saber and quickly attacked the child zombie since they were the easiest to kill. A quick swipe of the blade across the neck caused the zombie to hiss as it bleed out. The two other zombies looked over and moaned out before one of them tried to swipe Nikki. Due to the fact though that these zombies are slow she easily dodged the attack and in turn brought her sword up and cut the zombies arm. It growled out in pain as it lunged towards her. Nikki side stepped away before placing her saber in the zombie's chest. It moaned out in pain as Nikki grabbed her saber out of its chest. The zombie wobbled as blood poured from its wound before finally falling down. Breathing heavily Nikki looked up at the last zombie in the room. It moaned out in anger as it began to charge her. "For the republic!" she quoted out from Star Wars. The battle was the same as the first fat zombie. Dodge a swipe, attack the arm, and then the chest. The zombie fell backwards away from Nikki with a loud thud.

Wasting no time Nikki quickly grabbed from her a hammer, some nails, and a few pieces of wood and began to barricade the door. The room was silent save for the pounding of nails which was a nice change from the moans of the zombie. The barricading took at least fifth teen minutes but thankfully in that time no other zombies came busting through. With the last nail pounded in Nikki double checked her work to make sure there were no weak points in the barricade. It was a quick job but the boards were strong enough to her satisfaction. Placing her saber next to the and her duffel bag next to the cot Nikki sat down at the desk and just stared out the window. For tonight she would stay in the public toilet and tomorrow she would head back to Nasyta's. All in a looting day's work.

* * *

I would like to point out that in the game a public toilet does not have a cot, nor food ready for the looters like a Left 4 Dead safe house. This is just me adding more detail. There is a computer and a desk when you do create your temporary outpost in a public toilet though. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I will hopefully update soon. Flames and reviews are welcomed. Information on the zombies and everything that was used, like the locations and weapons can be found on the Dead Frontier Wiki, and also playing the game.


End file.
